CWE: Championship Wrestling Entertainment
by Leon29 The Wolf
Summary: The newest wrestling company has came to become the best of the best. This is Championship Wrestling Entertainment. OCs Currently Accepted.(Now need more Tag Teams and Female Wrestlers)
1. CWE Info

CWE - Championship Wrestling Entertainment

* * *

A/N:I'm back with a brand new wrestling promotion after 4-5 years. Sorry I was unable to create any content on my previous promotion. I had a lot of school work to do and a recently started my diploma which I studied really hard to get to the course I want. So this is Championship Wrestling Entertainment and this is an OC based company. I will try my best to upload as fast as I can as I can be very busy with school work or want to do my own things(As I do writing for fun).

Everyone gets a chance to win anyone of those titles. So just send me your OC and please fill up everything in the form. If not I wont use it.

There is also a Wrestling Figure Application so feel free if you want to submit your OC.

* * *

Brands:

Heatwave

Iceblast

* * *

Shows:

Heatwave (Theme : "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy)

Iceblast (Theme : "Runaway" by Hail The Villain )

* * *

Pay-Per-Views:

Jan - Battle Coliseum (Like WWE Royal Rumble) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Feb - Acceleration (Like WWE Fastlane) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Mar - King of The Ring (Like WWE King of the Ring) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Apr - Grand Destiny (Like WWE WrestleMania and TNA Slammiversary) - Heatwave/Iceblast

May - Extreme Carnage (WWE Extreme Rules) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Jun - Money Wars (Like WWE Money In The Bank) - Heatwave/Iceblast

July - Retribution (Like WWE Payback) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Aug - Summerfest (Like WWE Summerslam) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Mid Sep - Battle of the Champions (Like WWE Night of Champions) - Heatwave

End Sep - Unbreakable (Like WWE Unforgiven) - Iceblast

Mid Oct - Ultimate Chaos (Like WWE Hell in a Cell) - Heatwave

End Oct - Full Metal Mayhem (Like WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs) - Iceblast

Nov - Clash of The Titans (Like WWE Survivor Series) - Heatwave/Iceblast

Dec - Brand Warfare (Like WWE Bragging Rights) - Heatwave/Iceblast

* * *

Championships:

\- Major

CWE Championship

\- Secondary

CWE Intercontinental Championship

CWE World Television Championship

\- Tag Team

CWE Tag Team Championship

\- Women

CWE Women's Championship

More will be added later...

* * *

On Air Personnel:

CWE Owner and Chairman- Leon Wolfe

CWE Commentators - Thomas Wolfe , Alex Andrews

More will be added later.

* * *

OC Application for Wrestler:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nick Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Body Shape:

Race:

Hair Style and Color:

Eye Color:

Body Features:

Attire (When not wrestling):

Ring Attire:

Tattoos/Piercings:

Personality:

Alignment (Face or Heel or Tweener , General Mangers have to be Tweener):

Wrestling Style:

Signatures(Up to 3):

Finishers(Up to 2):

Manager:

Theme Song:

Entrance:

Relationships:

History:

Title of Choice:

* * *

Tag Team/ Stable Application:

Stable/Tag Team Name:

Combined Weight (But also Let me know the weights of Individual superstars):

Height (Separate):

Theme Song:

Wrestling Styles (Separate):

History:

Favorite Tag Match Type:

Alignment(Face or Heel or Tweener):

Manager:

Tag Team Entrance:

Tag Team Finishers:

* * *

Wrestling Figures Application:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nick Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Body Shape:

Race:

Personality:

Alignment (Face or Heel or Tweener):

Hair Style and Color:

Eye Color:

Attire:

Theme Song:

Entrance(For General Managers only):

Roles for Wrestling Figures: Heatwave General Manager, Iceblast General Manager , 2 More Commentators , 2 Ring Announcers and 2 Backstage Interviewers.

* * *

I don't own anything except my OCs and CWE


	2. CWE Roster

CWE Roster:

Here is the Current Incomplete Roster. Looks like the Male Roster is filling up nicely but now need more Tag Teams for Males OCs. As for the Females not so much so please try to submit more Female OCs.

* * *

Male:

1\. Azure Lee (My OC)

2\. Andrew Lee (My OC)

3\. Chris Matthews (My OC)

4\. Mike Adams (My OC)

5\. Freddy Escobar

6\. Dylan Torres

7\. King Caesar

8\. DJ Kingston

9\. Nathaniel Jones

10\. Austin Moore

11\. Wesley Clark

12\. Trevor Lamlet

13\. Dan Riley

14\. Daniel Bennett

15\. Trey Jordan

16\. Static Rider

17\. CJ Woods

18\. Ben Stone

19\. Eli Chase

20\. Sebastian

21\. Jason Blood

22\. Michael Chaos

23\. Dwayne Savage

24\. Phil Vandal

25\. Jordan Graves

26\. John Carson

27\. Kyle Stevens

28\. Himuro Yamamura

29\. Brutus Vicious

30\. Genocide

31\. Mikhail Antonov

32\. Wolfgang

33\. William Omega

34\. Will Ralston

* * *

Female:

1\. Nicole Sierra (My OC)

2\. Flare Skye (My OC)

3\. Adelle Simone (My OC)

4\. Ruby Crestwood (My OC)

5\. Tara Ryder

6\. Violet Sparks

7\. Dawn

8\. Jessica Batista

9\. Jasmine Batista

10\. Callie Runnels

11\. Ally McNeil

12\. Brianna Kelly

13\. Kiyoko

14\. Katarina Love

15\. Shamera Wilde

16\. Alexis Jackson

17\. Ashlyn Riker

* * *

Others:

Victor Brown - Heatwave General Manager

Roles left for Wrestling Figures: Iceblast General Manager , 2 More Commentators , 2 Ring Announcers and 2 Backstage Interviewers.

* * *

Tag Teams/ Stables:

1\. The Monarchy

Members: Freddy Escobar (Leader), Dylan Torres, King Caesar, DJ Kingston

2\. X Generation

Members: Austin Moore and Wesley Clark

3\. Knockout Queens

Members: Jessica Batista , Jasmine Batista and Callie Runnels

4\. The Fortress

Members : CJ Woods , Static Rider , Ben Stone, Sebastian , Dawn and Eli Chase

5\. Nation of Violence

Members: Jason Blood(Leader), Michael Chaos, Dwayne Savage and Phil Vandal

6\. WildeKats  
Members: Katarina Love and Shamera Wilde

* * *

I don't own Anything except my OCs and CWE


End file.
